Cuerpo Electrico
by Gaby del Rey
Summary: Una fuerte atracción hay entre los dos. Cuando llega esa persona que nos roba el aliento y nos hace pender la razón. ¿Que estarías dispuesto a sacrificar?


Aquí les dejo un OS. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p>Cuerpo Eléctrico<p>

Gire sobre mi asiento. Te mire, me miraste, nos miramos… tus ojos verdes como las hojas de los árboles, como la hierba fresca que crece en el jardín de mi casa.

Mi color favorito. No sabes cuánto soñé mirar unos ojos así, que me hicieran sentir viva solo con mirarlo.

Sabes que te he buscado en la oscuridad de mi mente, de mis recuerdos, de mis sueños tenebroso… no hay nada como tú, como tu mirar que hipnotiza.

Quiero volar al otro lado y tenerme cerca, poder tocarte y sentirte. No sabes cuánto soñé con una mirada así sobre mí, fuerte y peligrosa….

Todos mis sentidos se ponen alerta... esperando una reacción tuya, solo tomas tu vaso de whisky y lo acercas a tu boca.

Tomas lentamente el contenido de tu vaso y te saboreas los labios… Todo aquello lo realizas sin perder contacto con mis ojos, es como si quisieras decirme algo desde la distancia.

Humedezco mis labios con mi lengua ansiosa por tan provocadora acción.

Cruzó mi pierna a ver si tus ojos se desvían, pero me equivoco sigues mirándome intensamente, sin ninguna expresión, ladeas la cabeza un poco y me dejas ver tus relucientes dientes blancos en una sonrisa perfecta. Mi corazón se acelera de una manera incontrolable, de inmediato siento mis manos sudar.

Tomo valor y también te regalo una sonrisa, una poca coqueta. Tomo mi cabello y juego con él.

Miras a todos los lados y me haces señas con la cabeza hacia su derecha, se levanta lentamente y camina seguro hacia un lugar alejado del bar. Yo minutos más tarde realizo la misma acción, sigo el lugar por donde te diriges, te veo al final, donde todo está más solo y oscuro. Me coloco en frente de ti y me sonríes

-hola-me dices con una voz que cautiva todos mis sentidos, una voz armoniosa. El canto de los dioses

-hola-consto un poco dudosa, no sabía que esperar de ese hombre que se encontraba en frente de mí.

Te acercas un poco más y tomas mi mano depositando un beso que eriza toda mi piel, te das cuenta que comienzo a respirar con dificultad y me pegas más a tu cuerpo, siento tu aroma meterse violentamente por mi nariz embriagándome y nublando mi razón.

Tomas mi cara entre tus manos y delineas mis labios con tu lengua, cierro mis ojos fuertemente. No pierdo más tiempo y te beso con desesperación. Mis labios se amoldan fácilmente con los tuyos, mi lengua acaricia la tuya sintiendo ganas de que este beso no termine nunca. Muerdes lentamente mi labio inferior y lo jalas con fuerza haciendo que sienta un dolor que me excita por completo

-Mi nombre es Edward, te estuve mirando desde que llegaste, y déjame decirte que eres peligrosamente hermosa-me dijo sonriendo y mordiendo mi cuello

-yo…yo soy Isabella y tienes los ojos más bellos que he podido admirar-le dije lentamente tratando que mi voz no volviera a sonar insegura.

Tomas los botones de tu camisa blanca, los sueltas lentamente dejándome ver tu asombroso pecho, no puedo contenerme y paso mi mano desde tu cuello hasta el comienzo de tus pantalones. Sonríes ante mi acción y me tomas nuevamente de la mano, salimos a una puerta que da a las afueras de un callejón húmedo y desolado, me pegas contra la pared con fuerza y tomas mi camisa en puño y la desgarras con rabia.

Miro tus ojos y veo ira en ello, lo cual me desconcierta. Trato de calmarte pero te alejas de mí y entras nuevamente al bar, yo trato de acomodar mi blusa para que quede decente, no lo logro así que entro nuevamente al bar y tomo una chaqueta que están puesta en uno de los asientos, la cual me queda perfectamente, te busco con la mirada y no te encuentro, vuelvo a mi lugar y veo que estas sentado en tu silla, tomando ahora una copa de vino tintó.

Vuelves a mirarme y niegas con la cabeza, se porque lo haces te distes cuenta que con una cantante de bar no vale la pena.

Tal vez piensas que soy como todas la demás, que tiene sexo con el primero que se los propone, pero soy diferente aunque no lo sepas te conozco más que cualquiera, te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo desde el primer momento que pusiste por primera vez tus pies en este bar de mala muerte.

Tomo un cigarro de mi cartera lo prendo, y me lo llevo a la boca, deleitándome con él, como hace minutos atrás tenía tus labios sobre los míos.

Me sigues mirando, pero esta vez es con ira, la cual ni comprendo. Es por lo rápido que sucumbí a tus encantos, querías que me hiciera de rogar acaso, definitivamente no es consciente de los guapo y tentador que es.

Marilyn es mi madre, Elvis es mi padre, Jesús es mi mejor amigo. No tengo más nada que perder, porque mi dignidad la perdida desde hace mucho tiempo.

Me levanto de mi silla y me pongo enfrente de ti, te ofrezco de mi cigarro lo tomas entre tus manos y lo llevas a tu boca, me devuelvo a mi lugar a espera mi momento, el momento de ser la estrella de este lugar…

Estábamos frente a frente…

Ella se levanta lentamente y camino hacia un pasillo, por donde se dirige solo el personal del bar, yo sabía perfectamente a donde iba.

Todos los sábados venía a verla, a verla cantar. Tiene una voz privilegiada que trasportaba a cualquiera, su sensualidad era palpable. Su estilo era glamuroso pero anticuado como el de esas actrices de la época dorada de Hollywood, era como ver a _RITA HAYWORTH _que transmitían sensualidad e inocencia. Eso la hacía provocativa ante mis ojos.

Esa misma noche no aguante las ganas de mirarla fijamente y seducirla hasta que ella sin poner ninguna clase de límite me siguió el juego. Y lo logre, me siguió y pude besarla como siempre había soñado. Pero al momento de salir del bar caí en cuanta que era un error ella no podía ser mía. Porque ella era prohibida.

¿Acaso se le había olvidado que el dueño del bar era su esposo?

Su cuerpo es un templo sagrado donde quiere reposar mi alma. Al ritmo del latido de su corazón bailamos los dos…. La quiero para mí aunque tenga dueño, la quiero para mí por el resto de mi vida.

Por un momento se apagan las luces y ella sale al escenario, vestida de plumas y con un peinado que da risa, pero igual se ve hermosa. Comienza a cantar y a moverse sensualmente provocando a todos los caballeros presentes. Miro a mi derecha y aparece Félix, el dueño del bar mirándome con odio _mierda_ pensé seria que nos había visto. ¿Porque no lo pensé antes de cometer semejante locura? Trato de mostrarme tranquilo y de no mirarla tanto, pero es una tarea difícil.

Esta vez cantaba de una manera diferente a como siempre solía hacerlo, su mirada se iba volviendo triste y su boca trataba de hacer una mueca de dolor. ¿Pero porque sería eso? Quería tomarla y sacarla de aquí, pero sería lo peor, me levanta cuando la canción llego a su final.

Había dejado mi auto a unas 2 cuadras del lugar, no quería que nadie me viera frecuentar ese lugar. Metí mis manos en los bolsillos y comencé a recordar sus besos.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonar de unos tacones, me volteé y hay la vi, venia hacia mí. Me sonríe y camina más rápido. Estaba en shock, ¿Qué hacia ella aquí?

-¿hoy te vas más temprano?-me pregunta

-sí, tengo cosas que hacer… deberías de volver-le dijo señalando el camino por donde había venido, no quería terminar con una bala entre mis cejas.

-te acompaño-dice decidida

-bella lamento lo que paso hace un rato me deje llevar por tu impresionante belleza, no quiero problemas-me volteo y comienzo a caminar.

No volví a sentir el taconeo, respiro profundo. La deseaba conmigo pero… era un error. Llegue a mi auto me subí, puse mi cabeza en el volante.

Porque había gente que no se merecía lo que Dios les había dado, sin duda Félix era un desgraciado y mira la mujer que tenía a su lado, la explotaba para tener más ganancia.

Me sobresalto cuando siento unos pequeños golpes en la ventaba de mi auto, es ella. Trae los tacones en la mano y se había quitado el abrigo de pluma.

-quiero cometer una locura, quiero que sea contigo. Siempre le he sido fiel a Félix…. Él nunca lo ha sido conmigo-me confiesa. Haciéndome sentir ira por lo que acababa de decir.

-busca a otro que quiera hacerte el favorcito, yo no soy plato de segunda mesa- le digo antes de prender el auto.

-ábreme…. tú quieres y yo quiero o ¿acaso se te olvido que tú fuiste el que me sedujo hace unas hora?- le quito el seguro a la puerta del copiloto, le hago señas con la cabeza para que se monte. Ella me sonríe y se acaricia el cuello, rodea el auto y abre la puerta del copiloto, se sienta y me deja ver su pierna por la abertura de su vestido.

-vamos a mi apartamento-le digo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta. Ella solo me sonríe y se muerde el labio.

Quiero tu cuerpo, quiero amarte como nunca nadie lo ha hecho, quiero grabarme a fuego en tu piel…. Quiero ser tuyo, quiero morir en tu piel… quiero saciarme de ti…

Manejo rápido, porque esta podrá ser la única vez en mi vida que podre tenerla para mí.

Su cuerpo desprende una electricidad que eriza mi piel, que me acerca lentamente a su alrededor.

Ella levanta su mano y la pone en mi cabello acariciándolo levemente, provocando miles de sensaciones en mí. La miro y con una mano delineo sus carnosos labios, ansioso por volver a besarlos.

Detengo el auto la miro y salimos al mismo tiempo, le tomo de la mano y nos adentramos al bosque de la ciudad. Ella se detiene y yo hago lo mismo, no lo pienso dos veces y me acerco a ella. Coloque mis manos en su cintura y comienzo a besar sus labios, se aleja de mí y comienza a quitarme la camisa, desesperada.

-desde el primer momento que te vi entrar al bar, sentí una fuerte atracción hacia ti-me dice al tiempo que comienza a besar mi torso desnudo.

-sabes que si Félix se entera de esto lo más probable es que terminemos muertos-me dice con angustia. La beso dándole a entender que no me importa lo que pase después de esto.

Si el destino la puso en mi camino fue por algo, y no iba a desaprovechar esta maravillosa oportunidad… tal vez después de esto podría pedirle que se fuera conmigo, esperaba que aceptara aunque la verdad no tenía mucho que ofrecerle.

-te amo bella, desde el primer momento en que te vi-le digo sin arrepentimiento

-yo también te amo, y si esto es lo último que llego hacer en mi vida…. Moriré feliz.

La luna esta sobre nosotros, no hay ninguna estrella que la acompañe… además de nosotros.

Sé que me quieres, sé que tus ojos se nublan cuando me ven porque me amas, sé que lo haces como yo lo hago por ti, quiero morir por ti, vivir por ti, quiero que mi recuerdo que de por siempre en tu memoria, quiero estar en tu corazón por siempre….

Salí, alejándome de mi mundo, tan solo por una noche… era lo que mi ser quería, lo que me gritaba mi alma. Sentirme amada por el ser que despertaba en mi un sin número de sensaciones… sentimientos puros y sinceros que brotaban por los poros de mi piel.

Siempre me había preguntado cómo moriría, creo que es la pregunta que nos hacemos todos, o por lo menos aquellos que como yo que no tenían nada en el mundo, solo una perfecta voz… una cara bonita… pero vacíos por dentro. Por eso si esta noche era la última que tendría, seria memorable.

Félix siempre fue bueno conmigo desde el primer momento que me recibió en su negocio pero después se dejó ver tal y como era su alma, ambicioso sin escrúpulos. Me trataba como una muñeca que solo le producía dinero y placer….

Edward coloca su mano sobre mi cintura y en un solo movimiento jala mi vestido hasta mis pies, yo salgo de él. Quedo desnuda totalmente ante el por primera vez en mi vida… y tal vez sería la última… debut y despedida.

Él se aleja un poco de mi admirando mi cuerpo, me sonrojo ante su escrutinio, trato de taparme pero él me lo impide.

-no me prives de admirar tu cuerpo-dice tocando mi mejilla

El termino de desnudarse mostrándome su espectacular cuerpo.

Deseo, deseo, tener tu cuerpo esta noche. Que caminemos juntos por el sendero del placer, que nuestros cuerpos hablen y nos entreguemos sin reproches. Soy una sicópata por querer matarte y morir junto a ti, Soy una dulce asesina, que querer morir y matarte, morir y matarte.

Quiero que la noche no acabe, quiero que no acabe, quero vivir eternamente junto a ti detener el tiempo y que seamos solo tú y yo, solos tu y yo. Que todo el mundo se vaya al demonio o que desaparezcan me da igual mientras nos pertenecemos…

En este momento sobran las palabras, solo las acciones son las que valdrán. Nuestros besos serán los protagonistas y las carisias parte del reparto. Haremos la mejor película donde el principal argumento será el amor.

No quiero decirte adiós porque me da miedo no volverte a ver más y si después de esto nos volvemos haber anhelo que sea en un lugar mejor.

-Edward-jadeo-por favor, hazme tuya-le suplique y él no lo dudo dos beses y nos recostamos encima de la grama del bosque.

Besas mi cuerpo y los saboreas como el mejor manjar que puede calmar tu apetito, me tomas y me haces sentir lo que nunca antes otro hombre me a echo sentir, haces que mi cuerpo vibre y tiemple ansioso de más.

La luna como único testigo de la entrega total de nuestra alma nos ilumina haciendo que te vea como el ser más hermoso del mundo y estoy agradecida por que eres mío y en este momento solo me perteneces a mí.

Entra lentamente en mí haciendo que mi alma y mi corazón quieran salir de mi cuerpo, siento que me elevo, siento que puedo tocar el cielo, miro sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas y en ellos veo que estaban llenos de amor y de pasión, me dieron ganas de llorar porque sabía que este momento no sería eterno… y muchos menos nuestras vidas. Comienza a moverse más rápido, ya no eran jadeos los que salían de mi boca eran gritos con su nombre. Edward gruñía.

Yo lo araño en la espalda porque siento que algo en mi interior iba a explotar y así fue… siento que mi alma se sale de mi cuerpo, fue muy rápido pero fue la mejor sensación que había sentido en mi vida. Edward se tensó y comprendí que él también había alcanzado el orgasmo, me lleno de él, se desploma sobre mí pero rápidamente se incorpora, me mira y me acaricio la mejilla.

-está a sido la mejor noche de toda mi vida y no me importa lo que pase hoy, solo sé que te quiero a mi lado… huye conmigo Isabella. No soy millonario pero tengo lo suficiente para hacerte feliz-dice tocando su corazón.

Por mis ojos corren lágrimas saladas, tanto de felicidad como de tristeza, porque no me lo encontré hace tiempo, porque el destino decide ponerlo en mi camino ahora que mi vida pende de un hilo, porqué sabía que Félix nos buscaría por cielo y tierra, no solo para tenerme de vuelta con el sino para acabar con nuestras vidas.

Él era el típico hombre que no perdonaba una infidelidad mientras que él era un maldito perro. No lo había hecho por venganza lo había hecho por que el amor que sentía por Edward era demasiado grande y porque mis ganas de vivir eran escasas.

Nos levantamos del piso húmedo, nos colocamos nuestras ropas, pero antes de marcharme tenía que decirle algo

-Edward, me iré contigo a donde sea, no me importa si es en el mismísimo infierno-él se acercó a mí y me abraza, besa mi cabeza y caricia mi espalda.

-vámonos antes de que Félix nos encuentre-quise sacarlo de su error, pero no quería que se desilusionará. Caminamos nuevamente hacia la carretera, nuestras manos van entrelazadas.

Ante nuestros ojos vemos el auto de Edward, pero lo que más me asombra es ver cuatro hombres cerca del auto.

Nos llegó la hora de partir, prefiero arrastrarte conmigo, aunque suene egoísta, no perdonaría que me dejaras sola, en este mundo cruel y mucho menos en las manos del diablo. Ese ser que solo me tortura cada día de mi vida, no aguanto este sufrimiento…no aguanto más pertenecer a él. Al único que quiero pertenecer eternamente es a ti.

-Félix-digo al notar su presencia, agarro con fuerza la mano de Edward en el momento que el levanta su arma y nos apunta…

Mi último suspiro será por el recuerdo de lo que hemos vivido….

El final, estaba por llegar y era contigo, mi amor, nos iríamos al infierno junto. Vagaran nuestras almas por el mundo llenas de rencor porque nuestro amor no durara lo suficiente, nuestro momento fue como el paso de una estrella fugaz que no hay tiempo de ver de dónde sale, ni donde termina su camino.

Siempre te voy amar, pueden pasar millones de años y este amor nunca morirá, seguirá viviendo en alguna parte del mundo, esperando poder llevarse a cabo correctamente. Libre, sin ataduras sin retenciones.

Hoy me puse el mejor vestido que tenía, el de lentejuelas, el que brilla en la oscuridad. Me lo puse para estar a la altura del momento, yo sabía que esta noche pasaría algo especial, algo diferente, algo cambiaría por completo mi forma de ver la vida.

Hoy más que nunca mi cuerpo desprende electricidad, se mueve sensual solo para ti…

Hay estabas debajo de la luna, enfrente del hombre más temido de todo Seattle, éramos su presa. Su sed de venganza solo se saciaría con ver correr la sangre de nuestros cuerpos, hasta que llegara ante sus pies y manchara sus elegantes zapatos de diseñador.

-¡eras una puta Isabella!-grita haciendo que la vena de su frente se marque intensamente, pareciendo querer explotar. Félix como un cazador se acerca hacia nosotros apuntándonos con su arma.

-maldita perra, como me haces esto, ¿acaso te falto algo?-me pregunta Félix con ira, yo sonrió.

-me falto lo más importante, sentir amor por ti. Agradezco que me hayas recibo en tu bar, pero no supiste ser buen esposo. Provocaste en mí la necesidad de buscar a alguien con quien sintiera estremecer mi cuerpo con tan solo mirarlo-tomo la mano de Edward nuevamente, entre lazando nuestros dedos.

-déjanos en paz Félix, entiende que ella ya no te pertenece-dice Edward, se coloca delante de mí.

La oscuridad nos llama. Ya nos llegó la hora de partir de este mundo. No quería que las cosas llegaran hasta este límite… pero estoy enamorada y como cualquiera cometo locuras en el nombre de este hermoso sentimiento llamado amor.

-¿alguien pidió que opinaras?-dice Félix parándose en frente de Edward.- no te enseñaron que las mujeres ajenas se respetan. Y por eso pagaras muy caro.

En mi mente sabía lo que pasaría continuación… Félix gala el gatillo de su arma, esta hace el característico sonido de cuando es detonada, veo en cámara lenta como impacta en el vientre de Edward, el cae arrodillado a mi lado y se abraza a mis piernas, yo ahogo un grito de desesperación ante lo que ven mis ojos, ante lo que me temía que pasaría y sucedió. El alza su mirada y sus hermosos ojos me dicen el ultimo adiós, tome su cara entre mis mano y gesticulo un _te amo _con mis labios, el pierdes sus fuerzas y cae de lado en medio de la carretera. Se apaga su alma, se instigue esa luz que ilumino por pocas horas mi vida.

Un vacío, un agujero en donde comienza a caer mi alma, nunca antes me había sentido tan viva y muerta a la vez.

Alce mis ojos, de los cuales me sorprende al notar que no sale ni una sola lagrima. Miro con odio a Félix, pero al mirar nuevamente el cuerpo sin vida de Edward me arrodillo a su lado, lo abrazo y lloro con todo el sentimiento que embarga mi corazón, maldigo a todos, a cada una de las personas que me hicieron sufrir. Y sobre todo aquel que estaba a unos pocos metros en frente de mí.

Lo miro y me levanto, me acerco a el

-termina lo que acabas de comenzar, porque si tú no me matas ahora… créeme que yo buscare la manera de que mi vida llegue a su fin.

No me importa nada más, que pase lo que más le ruego a el cielo, Estar con él en el más allá o donde sea que vamos a parar después de la muerte.

-será lo que tú quieras puta, a la final ya no es que me sirvas de mucho-dice apuntando directo a mi corazón, respiro lentamente y profundo esperando el momento.

Sentí una opresión en mi corazón y todo volverse negro, tenebroso. Estaba asustada porque no sabía que me esperaría, si lo vería a él nuevamente y si tan solo todo terminaría aquí…

_Por amor somos capaces de hacer cualquier estupidez, sin pensar en las consecuencias que estas traerán._

_¿Que tal les pareció? t_


End file.
